Final "Expression"
by twistoffate
Summary: This is the final chapter of the story "Expression" I would recommend reading the story entitled "Expression before viewing this one. ALL REVIEWS WANTED...FIRST COMPLETE FAN FIC!!!!


Chapter 4  
  
  
Mulder and Scully drove William to the Emergency Room in under ten minutes. The entire ride there, William was coughing and crying uncontrolably, while Scully desperatly tried her best to calm him down. " Shhh...it's okay." she kept repeating, rocking him in her arms.  
  
  
Once they arrived at the hospital, they had to wait over an hour in the waiting room. Mulder filled out form after form, scribbling an almost unreadable chicken scratch down on the paper, to speed up the process a little more. " William Scully" a voice said above all the others.  
  
  
Finally relieved, Scully took William straight back to the open room with Mulder following not far behind. " So what seems to be the problem with young...(checking papers)...William?" the doctor says as he enters the room.  
  
  
" He has a very high fever and has been coughing up a large amount of flem. " Mulder says before Scully can get a word or her "medical opinion" out.  
  
  
" I see. And how long has he had a fever?"  
  
  
" Not very long, only about a half hour of so." Scully replies.  
  
  
The doctor examines William from head to toe, making a lot of "ahuh" and "hmm" sounds. " It seems that your baby has a case of the flu."  
  
  
" That's it? The flu?" questions Mulder.  
  
  
" Yup. We'll start him on some antibiotics and see if that helps it any."  
  
  
" Thank you doctor." Scully says and looks at Mulder.  
  
  
Mulder shrugs his shoulders and half smiles.  
  
  
They wait for another hour in the waiting room, while the doctor gets the antibiotics. " I can't believe it was just the flu." Scully kept repeating to herself.  
  
  
" Yea, well we couldnt take any chances Scully. It could have been a lot worse." Mulder assures her.  
  
  
Finally they were on their way home, three hours after rushing out so quickly. " What a day." Mulder remarks shaking his head and breathing out.  
  
  
They arrive at Scully's apartment twenty mintutes later. " Home at last." Scully said as she got out the car.   
  
  
Mulder and Scully proceeded to the apartment, Mulder in front, with Scully and William right behind. " Here, go ahead and open the door." Scully said as she handed Mulder the keys.  
  
  
After opening the door, Mulder stepped aside and smiled, " After you."  
  
  
Scully exchanged a smile in return, walked into the apartment, and turned on the lights. " Brrr..." she shivered, " there's a draft in here, did you leave a window open Mulder?"  
  
  
" No, I dont think so."  
  
  
Just as he said that he noticed that the blinds on the window were open. He walked over and stared at them intently. Scully noticed that Mulder was toying with his lips and chin, something he usually does when he is in deep thought.   
  
  
" Scully, did you go near this window at all today?"  
  
  
" No, I dont think so... What is it Mulder?"  
  
  
A noise comes from Scully's bedroom...  
  
  
" Scully, someone's in here."  
  
  
Scully starts to move towards Mulder with a look of distress.   
  
  
" No..." he whispers..." Stay in here...take William and go in the corner over there."  
  
  
" Mulder..." (extreme distress)  
  
  
" Just do it Scully, and dont go in there no matter what...just hide in here with William."  
  
  
" But Mulder...I..."  
  
  
" Just listen to me Scully, stay here."  
  
  
Mulder gets his gun and heads towards Scully's room. He silently disappears in the darkness...  
  
  
" Oh god..." Scully whispers under her heavy breath.  
  
  
She hears thud and a gun goes off...then two more shots. " Mulder?!" she screams in despiration.  
  
  
A figure appears in the door frame...he staggers towards the living room where Scully and William are hidden. Scully realizes it's the intruder and stays completely still. The man walks even closer to Scully, and chokes. He spits out blood and falls to the ground.   
  
  
" Mulder?!!"  
  
  
As soon as she screams, she see's another figure emerge from the door way to her room. It's Mulder. Scully stands up and steps over the   
lifeless body sprawled out on her floor. She puts William in his basinet and advances toward Mulder.  
  
  
" Mulder, are you okay?"  
  
  
Mulder doesnt say anything...he just walks towards Scully.  
  
  
As he gets closer Scully notices the blood on his shirt.  
  
  
" Oh god Mulder..."  
  
  
He collapses just as she reaches him, and Scully slowly lowers him to the ground. " Oh god no...Mulder!"  
  
  
Scully runs her fingers through his hair and starts to press on his wound. " Your gonna be fine Mulder, just hang in there...Oh god, I need to get help..."   
  
  
" No..." Mulder manages to get out a grunt.   
  
  
" Mulder..." Scully's voice cracks.  
  
  
" No, Scully, this is it."  
  
  
" Oh god please no Mulder...you cant leave me...not here, not now."  
  
  
" Scully, look into my eyes...(cough)...it's time."  
  
  
" I cant lose you Mulder..."  
  
  
" Everything I do, and everything I have done, is for you (cough). Remember always, Scully, that you are and will always remain my constant, forever. "  
  
  
Scully presses him closer to her body. " Mulder..." sobbing..." I dont think i can live with out you, I need you, William needs you. He loves you. "  
  
  
Mulder opens his mouth but his voice is barely audible. Scully leans in closer..." Scully, I love you." he faintly whispers in her ear. His body tenses and he squints with pain. He grabs Scully's hand and sqeezes...and then, his body goes limp.  
  
" I love you too Mulder." Scullys whispers in Mulder's ear and kisses him on the fore head.  
  
  
She remains on the floor, rocking Mulder's lifeless body, sobbing, and praying for God to take her too.  
  
  
---------------------THE END------------------------------------  
  
*SO THATS IT...WHAT DID YA THINK FOR MY FIRST FAN FIC? I KNOW I NEED TO IMPROVE, BUT THANKS AGAIN FOR SUPPORTING ME AND GIVING ME PLENTY OF RESPONSES*  



End file.
